Old Threats, New Demands
by StarStreakedSky
Summary: Adopted from PixieDemon1029. The Ghost King rises again, but this time, he has a strange request for Danny. Pair that with his best friend being kidnapped and being attacked with a spellbound whip that makes his powers go out of control, and you have one heck one heck of a problem for a certain halfa.
1. I Get Whipped

**IMPORTANT NOTE: THIS STORY WAS ADOPTED FROM **PixieDemon1029. **THIS WAS ORIGINALLY HERS, AND SHE GAVE ME PERMISSION TO CONTINUE IT.**

Author's note: um… yeah XD I dunno if that was the right way to reveal this story as "adopted," but it seemed appropriate enough to me, lol. Yay dramatic entrances! :D

*coughs* So, this will basically be the same as the original, probably with a few added scenes here and there, but it will start to take its own direction once I finish the part where the original left off. Hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**I Get Whipped**

* * *

"Give it up, Ghost Child!"

Danny rolled his eyes, flying to the right to avoid being hit by the glowing green ghost whip the Whipping Ghost—_Wow, what an original name, _Danny thought to himself—flung at him for what seemed like the millionth time.

Well, it seems as if he'll be late for Lancer's. Again.

Danny yawned, firing a green ecto-blast at the specter that was strikingly similar to the Fright Knight; in fact, the only difference he could spot on the Whipping Ghost was the green armor, rather than the purple that regularly adorned the Fright Knight.

The Whipping Ghost struck again with his strange whip, seeing his opponent start to slack in the battle. Danny barely noticed it in time, and flew to the right again, just narrowly avoiding having his middle wrapped with the damn weapon. However, his left side took the brunt of the attack, and Danny felt a painful crack that seemed to echo along his body as the whip managed to slam into him with brutal force.

_Guess that's what I get for underestimating the enemy._

The Whipping Ghost, pleased with his work, put away his weapon, which utterly confused Danny- who, by the way, was now clutching his side in immense pain.

His confusion didn't last long when that stupid ghost started firing a volley of ecto-blasts at the poor teenager.

Danny was pretty much defenseless at that point, and could only watch with wide eyes as the battle suddenly took a turn for the worst. (Read: As Danny got pummeled and beaten to a pulp by a ghost that was obviously dressing up as the Fright Knight for Halloween.)

In seconds, the attacks stopped, and Danny reluctantly opened his eyes as he realized the burning of ectoplasm stopped hitting him. He groaned, rolling over and getting shakily up to his feet, standing on the asphalt that he was blasted upon.

Out of the corner of his eye, Danny saw the Whipping Ghost readying himself for more ambushes on the already drained halfa.

_I won't be able to take another one of those volleys, _Danny realized with dread, _so that means I'll have to…_

Danny cringed as he realized his only option left. Taking a deep breath, he let out an ear-piercing scream in the direction of the wannabe-Fright Knight, hitting him dead-on with his Ghostly Wail.

The Whipping Ghost, unsurprisingly, was unable to handle it. He was thrown back into a building—_Glad I don't actually have to pay for all this property damage, _Danny belatedly thought—and soon collapsed to the ground, unconscious, when the screaming finally stopped. Danny himself reverted back to a human and fell to his knees, panting and very sore, still clutching his injured side. He fumbled wearily for his thermos, and when he was finally able to grasp it and get the lid open, he looked up to find the Whipping Ghost gone.

"Great," Danny muttered to himself, "now there's a manic ghost with a glowing whip on the loose. I mean, really," he started to rant, "I wake up late, find out that my mom made _toast_ for breakfast, run into some weird Fright Knight lookalike with a whip, and now said lookalike is gone. Can this day get _any_ worse?"

Nearby, the bell for Casper High rang, signaling that anybody who went to their classes at that point were officially late.

"…Right. Of course. Just my luck."

Danny sighed, resigned to his fate, and picked up his ratty purple backpack, wincing as pain shot up his left side at too much movement. Ignoring the feeling of dread creeping up his spine, he slowly made his way to school.

Nearby, the Whipping Ghost floated invisibly, just out of range of Danny's ghost sense. He spoke quietly into an unidentifiable object, whispering, "I fought him and was able to strike him with my whip, My Liege. I believe he will make a fine heir, but from what I've seen, he will not do it willingly." The ghost eyed Danny's behavior as he sluggishly made his way into his first period, where a girl wearing black looked at him worriedly. The Whipping Ghost eyed her with a pondering expression for a moment, then continued, "Though I believe I've found a way to… _convince_ him to join us…"

* * *

Author's note: yes, I started out differently from the original story, but the ending is a bit similar. And I believe an apology is in order, as I seriously suck at fight scenes…

PLEASE REVIEW WITH CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM.


	2. HIATUS

**Sorry guys, this is just an A/N :( I know I haven't updated in a long time, and I feel really guilty about that, but I'm just here to officially announce a hiatus on all my ongoing stories (which, at the moment, has reached a grand total of two). I'm really, really sorry, but there's some personal things going on (along with high school) and I just can't find the time. I'm not really sure how long the hiatus will last though, but I hope I'll be able to start writing again. In the meantime, I might be able to write a couple of short one-shots, but I'm not sure.**


End file.
